A Hope in Bludhaven
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hope, a shy and mute 9 year old, has her life change unexpectedly. But when certain things about her are revealed will there be consequences?
1. Chapter 1

It's just another day in Bludhaven. I watch people leave their homes. I don't really have a home. Well, I consider this alley I'm in a kind of home.

One of the people I see catches my attention. I don't know what it is about this one but it seems like he's a bit...different from the others. He's not necessarily the kind of guy who'd stand out in a crowd though. Short black hair, blue eyes. Kind of average looking really. But I can see such kindness in his eyes. And that's not exactly the most common sight in Bludhaven.

I think he's taking a walk. Probably going to work. It doesn't seem like he's going his usual way though. Where is he going? I think...No I know. He's heading straight towards me.

Dick's P.O.V

I see a girl in an alley. What is she doing there?

I walk over to get a closer look. She's wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans. My colors. She has one blue eye and one brown eye. She's got long black hair and white sneakers. She's kind of small and really skinny. I can almost see her ribs.

She's backing away. Am I scaring her? No, she's probably just shy. I smile. "I'm not going to hurt you." She nods. "I'm Richard Grayson. Everyone calls me Dick. What's your name?"

She bites her lip then tries to say something. Nothing comes out. Something must have happened to her that stole her voice away.

I rummage through my pockets. I'm not quite sure if I emptied them. I find a Starbucks receipt, a nickel, some lint, and a pencil stub. I hand over the pencil stub and the reciept. On the back of the receipt she writes My name is Hope. "That's a nice name." She smiles hesitantly. "You're welcome." I can tell that she doesn't have anywhere to go so I offer to take her in. She nods then nervously follows me out of the alley. I think I've got something for Hope to eat in the refrigerator...


	2. Chapter 2

Two-for-one...More chapters might mean more reviews...and I REALLY want to know what you guys think.

* * *

I look around Dick's house. He may have said it isn't much but I'm not complaining. After all it's better than the alley I was in. There's three pictures to look at as well. They look like they were taken fairly recently.

In one of them it's pretty obvious that he's having fun with a redheaded blue-eyed male who's probably about the same age as he is. In another he's with a redheaded glasses wearing female with blue-green eyes in a wheelchair. It's very obvious that they love each other. The last one shows him with a brown eyed balding man and a black haired man with ice-blue eyes. They all look happy but the ice-blue eyes seem so serious.

Even though I wan tot know about the people in the pictures I highly doubt that my growling stomach will let me. "I thought you'd be hungry Hope." I notice Dick looking through the refrigerator. When he sees that there's not much inside he mutters something under his breath. (I think I hear the name Wally somewhere in his muttering.) He closes the fridge and opens a cupboard.

After looking through it he asks me if mac and cheese sounds good. When I nod he smiles. "Good. It's one of the few things I know how to cook. You want to help me make it?" I nod again.

Dick's P.O.V

I'm sure that Hopw will make a good helper. I turn on the stove...and she backs away to hide. She's afraid of the fire. I can see it in her eyes. The event that took her voice away must have had something to do with fire. I wonder what happened.

When the fire's one she slowly walks back to me. "Are you all right Hope?" She looks around the kitchen then nods.

I watch her inhale the mac and cheese. "Slow down O.K? I don't really want to have to give you the Hiemlich." (I'm afraid that it would hurt her given how skinny she is.) She looks up at me then reluctantly slows down.

After finishing the mac and cheese and a glass of water she smiles. I can't help but smile back. That smile of hers lights up the room. "You're welcome."

She helps clear the table (knew she'd make a good helper) then yawns. I'm about to lead her to my bedroom but Hope falls asleep on the couch. Might as well use this opportunity to learn more about her. I pull out my laptop and search the Internet. O.K I think I found...Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

For Kagome04, theshadowwithinyoursoul, and hexinghaley with my thanks.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V.

* * *

It's a news article.

And it explains everything.

It was written two weeks ago. Let's see...two weeks ago I was helping Song and Tim find a kidnapped Bruce.*

The headline scrams Levine Home Burns Down. I scan the article.

Oh. No.

The Levine couple didn't make it out. It is unknown what the fate of their nine year old daughter Hope is.

The last sentence seems to roar in my head.

No wonder she's afraid of fire.

This is what robbed Hope of her voice.

A house fire.

I could have saved her parents but I wasn't there.

Poor little kid.

I get off the Internet to check on Hope.

She's tossing and turning. Kid's reliving the fire no doubt. I'm about to wake her up but she sits bolt upright. She's in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

Mom!

Dad!

**No!**

I wake up with a jolt.

Dick looks at me. I can see concern in sympathy in his eyes. He knows what happened. I can tell.

I look down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

I bite my lip as my eyes well up with tears. A couple of tears fall to the ground.

I look up slowly. "You O.K?"

I wipe away my tears and shake my head.

He takes one of my hands in his and gently squeezes it. Trying to reassure me no doubt. Unable to help it, I start crying again. He smiles and gently wipes away my tears. I manage to make a half smile. "I'm here for you. O.K. Hope?" I bite my lip and nod.

I can't seem to trust myself not to cry again. I want my Mom and Dad back. I miss them so much!

Sometimes I swear I can still see that stupid fire.

The fire that took my family from me.

The fire that took my voice away.

I'm afraid of fire now. I can't help being afraid of fire. It brings back my worst memory. When I see it I remember being trapped inside my house with my parents.

I remember seeing them burn to death.

I remember being scared and trying desperately to escape again and again.

I don't remember how I finally got out.

But I remember running away from what was left of my home.

I remember crying for my family.

I remember trying to say that I would never forget them.

I remember that nothing came out no matter how hard I tried.

I remember realizing that the fire had left me without my voice.

And as tears fell down my face I knew that I'd never see my family again.

I remember trying my best just to survive.

I remember being haunted by a nightmare of the fire. (I just had it.)

I remember Dick Grayson's offer to take me in and the new feeling that came with it.

Hope.

* * *

*see Bruce's Song: The Next Verse


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter for my lovely reviewers...Thanks guys!

* * *

Purely out of curiosity I look to see what time it is. 3 o'clock.

I decide to wander around Dick's house some more. Not much else to do and I kind of want to see what I can learn about the guy.

I mean, so far, pretty much all I know is his name.

Which means he knows more about me than I know about him.

I may be only 9 years old but I don't think that I really want to put up with that.

I haven't learned much at all about him.

Then again there's still one room that I haven't checked.

His bedroom.

I look around.

Nothing.

Wait...There's something sticking out from under his pillow.

After debating whether or not to see what it is I finally decide.

It's a poster.

Old but not that old.

The Flying Graysons.

Graysons?

Oh.

I understand now.

Looking at the kid...he can't be much older than me.

But I can tell who it is.

It's Dick Grayson as a kid. The adults must be his parents.

I think I understand now.

As I carefully put the poster back where it was I smile.

Dick understands loss too.

I'm not exactly sure how I know this.

Seems like part of me can just tell. Just like I could tell that he knew about the event that robbed me of my voice. No way am I calling it by name.

I decide to look under the bed to see what else I can find.

There are a few benefits to being skinny.

Not much under here.

What's that gray lump?

Huh.

It's not exactly what I expected.

It's a stuffed elephant with a Haly's Circus blanket.

I wonder if he was looking for this. I mean, it doesn't seem neglected. There's just a bit of dust on it that's all.

Strange...I think my Dad took me to Haly's Circus once. I feel a pang which I quickly push back as I crawl out from under the bed.

Dusted off elephant in hand I leave the bedroom to go look for Dick.

I can hear him.

He's talking to someone.

Since I'm shy I'm really hoping that it's over the phone.

I feel extremely relieved when I discover that it is. What's more he's wrapping the conversation up.

A couple of minutes later I hear him say Goodbye to some person named Wally.

That name sounds familiar.

He grins upon seeing me.

"Hi Hope."

I show him the elephant I found.

"Looks like you found Eleanor."

Eleanor?

"I take it you've been in my bedroom then?"

I feel suddenly frantic. Am I in trouble?

"You're not in trouble. Was she under the bed?"

I hand i...Eleanor to Dick and nod.

"I thought so."

He changes the subject and puts Eleanor in his pocket.

I end up finally learning who the people in the pictures are. I'm kind of happy that I now know what Wally looks like. Though to be honest when I first heard his name I kind of thought he was the redhead.

After Dick puts Eleanor back in the bedroom (on top of the bed this time) he explains the poster under the pillow to me. I notice that he's biting his lip. I take his hand in both of mine and gently squeeze it.

My turn to reassure him. He smiles. "Thanks." I nod. He's more than welcome.

After we leave Dick's bedroom, I hear knocking.

I hide under the dining room table, my heart pounding as I anxiously wonder who's there.


	5. Chapter 5

For Kagome04 (since he reviewed *hinthint*)

* * *

I feel nothing but dread as I watch Dick open the door.

He seems happy when he notices who it is.

Truth be told I even feel a little less fearful.

Also it's kind of interesting to see Wally in person.

I think my curiosity and desire to get a closer look are what resulted in me getting out from under the table.

Wally's actually in the house now which makes sneaking up on him and Dick easier.

I guess Wally has good eyes because he catches me in the act. "Hey Dick who's your houseguest?" Guess I wasn't mentioned in the phone call. "Her name is Hope. I found her in an alley about 4 hours ago." "O.K. then. Hi Hope." Still feeling somewhat nervous I wave a Hello. "Looks like you have quite the chatterbox on your hands." "She doesn't talk due to a..."

I franticly put my hand over Dick's mouth. I do not want him to say it. "I don't think she wants you to mention it." "Real perceptive Wally. Sorry about that Hope." I nod. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone as skinny as Hope is." "Well, according to a news article I found, that's the result of Hope living on her own for two weeks." "Two weeks?" Don't think I've seen anyone's eyes get that big before. "Yeah I'm thinking the mac and cheese I made for her was the first decent meal she's had..." "Mac and cheese? You're a regular gourmet cook." "Well not everyone can be as good a cook as Alfred." "Great. Now I'm salivating." "Hope did I tell you that Wally's a bottomless pit?" "There's a difference between being a bottomless pit and having an extremely fast metabolism. You also have to take other things into consideration." "Wally I doubt very highly that Kit's eating you out of house and home.* Besides I don't have much in the fridge. You wouldn't know the circumstances behind that would you?" "Who me? No way." "Whatever helps you sleep at night." "I should've known better than to try pulling the wool over your eyes. Yes I'm responsible. Are you happy now?"

Dick's smile looks a little scary. "Extremely." "Have you been hanging around Bruce again? Because that smile gives me the creeps." "Sure...hanging around Bruce explains a creepy smile. If that's the case explain why I've never seen you with one?" "Um...the fact that I don't hang around him nearly as much as you do should explain it just fine. What do you think Hope?"

I shrug my shoulders. But judging by my first impression of Wally I don't think he could pull off a creepy smile.

"I think that she likes me better. Besides you have Kit." "Hilarious. She's with a sitter." "Yeah, I know that you know better than to leave an 8 year old at home all by herself." "Actually she's almost 9 now."

Why do I feel like they're trying to arrange a playdate? If they are it's not a good idea. I've never really gotten along that well with kids my age. The conversation continues until Wally asks a question that creates an awkward silence. He asked Dick whether or not he's going to adopt me.

To say that I'm shocked might be the understatement of the century. I can practically feel my eyes widen.

*see Just a Little Kit


	6. Chapter 6

Two for one Thursday...

* * *

I really don't know what to even think about that question. I mean, I know what adoption is but it never really crossed my mind.

Dick seems shocked too. Not necessarily as shocked as me but still.

I back away from Wally.

I do like Dick but I had a Father. He was a bit of a workaholic but when he was there, well, he was there. I try not to think of him now that he's gone but Wally's adoption question made him briefly flit across my mind. It's kind of painful remembering my Dad so I push away a memory of him that's threatening to come.

"Did I put my foot in my mouth or something? I thought that question was pretty innocent." "No, it was just...unexpected. Not to mention the fact that I'm more familiar with the adoption process than I'd care to admit." "Join the club."

I look at Wally.

"I was adopted by my aunt and uncle remember?" "I do remember that. Hope, is it O.K. if Wally and I talk in private for a while?" Somewhat reluctantly I nod. Then I walk away. But what they don't know is that I'm still listening to their conversation.

"Maybe I should adopt Hope. It's the least I can do given the fact that I wasn't there to save her parents. I know I can't be everywhere at once but I really wish I had been there." "Sometimes I feel the same way when it comes to Kit's Dad. But you're not to blame for what happened." "I wonder if she resents Nightwing." "You make it sound like you and Nightwing are two different people." "It's probably a bad habit I picked up from Bruce. But you do the same thing with Flash." "Good point. Doesn't mean that I've completely filled Barry's* shoes though." "Will you stop beating yourself up about that? You;ve been told that you've done well by him." "Yeah, I know. So what happened to Hope's parents anyway?" "You ever hear about the Levines?" "Dick...I live in Central City." "Fair enough. It was a house fire." "Oh God. She's the only one who made it out?" "Yeah. She's afraid of fire now." "Guess that means you guys won't be watching any Fantastic Four** movies. Geez. Really put my foot in my mouth that time. I remember Kit told me that I'm so fast sometimes I forget to think before I speak. She may have been mad at me but she was right." "That kid's too smart for her own good." "You don't have to tell me that. I'm learning it every day. So, I'm guessing Hope hasn't met Babs yet?" "No. I'm thinking about having them meet tomorrow because I've got work..." "This is why I'm grateful Kit attends school." "Hilarious. Man, explaining the situation is going to be awkward. I hope Babs understands."

I've heard enough. Even though I'd kind of like to, I can't confront Dick.

I also can't believe he's Nightwing! When was he going to tell me that?

On the other hand meeting Babs doesn't sound too bad. Though part of me is wondering when I'm going to meet Bruce and Alfred.

I walk around Dick's house and for the first time in two weeks I find myself looking forward to what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

*Barry Allen, Wally's uncle and the previous Flash

**Two Words. Human. Torch.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to the sound of Dick talking on the phone. The only bit of the conversation that I catch is a Goodbye to Babs.

For a second I wonder who Babs is. Then it comes to me. Benefit of me having a photographic memory.

I'm looking forward to meeting her but I'm also a bit nervous.

What if she doesn't like me?

"Are you hungry Hope?" I shake my head. I'm never very hungry in the morning. I mean, I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'm just not in the mood for it. "O.K. Then let's get going."

I follow Dick to the garage. Even his car is kind of average looking. I climb into the back seat and buckle up.

Moments later we arrive at our destination. I look out the window. It's definitely different than Dick's house that's for sure. It's a tower of some sort.

"Not what you were expecting?" I shake my head. "Well, that's Babs for you."

I follow him inside the building.

As the elevator we end up taking goes higher and higher I find myself grateful that I'm not afraid of heights.

The elevator doors finally open.

I walk out and look around.

My surroundings differ from what I'm used to but I think I'll be O.K.

It's not long before I see Babs wheeling toward us.

In a way she reminds me of my Mom.

"We never discussed the matter of how much I'm getting per hour."

I may be shy but I like her already.

"With my salary?" "Yes, with your salary. What, you think I don't know how much a police officer makes?" "In Gotham, yes I know you know that. In Bludhaven however..." "Right. I'm so sure there's a difference. I'll let you go without paying..." "Because you looove me."

He runs off after hurriedly telling me Goodbye.

Babs rolls her eyes then asks me if I'm hungry.

I'm about to nod when my stomach growls.

"I'll take that as a Yes."

I follow her to the kitchen.

The first thing I see is a basket of blueberry muffins. My favorite. Smiling, I grab one.

"You've got good taste. Do you want anything to drink with that Hope?" I shake my head.

The muffins really good. I wonder who made it. I point to it.

"Helena* made those. You like it?" I nod. "Someday you'll have to try Alfred's. His cooking is the stuff of legends." I raise my eyebrows. "Did Dick forget to tell you about Alfred?" I shake my head.

I know a bit about Alfred. Maybe not as much as I'd like to know about him but enough for me to be able to recognize him in a crowd.

I end up having two blueberry muffins and a glass of water. "So I'd ask you to tell me about yourself but Dick told me the basics. Is there anything you want to know about me?" I nod eagerly.

After Babs gets me paper and a pencil I get to learn almost all I want to know about her. I have one more question for her when I realize I've run out of room on the paper. It's a question I don't really need to write down though.

Hoping she doesn't mind, I point to her wheelchair. "That's not a good story." The look in her eyes makes me decide to drop the issue.

I point to her hair. "I like your hair too Hope." I smile. "Do you have any hobbies?" I nod.

I like to draw. For some reason, even though I never took an art class, I'm really good at drawing. I don't like to brag but that's what I've been told.

Babs gets me a small stack of paper and a box of colored pencils.

A broad grin slowly appears on my face as I immerse myself in my artwork.

* * *

Barbara's P.O.V

* * *

Hope is an amazing artist. Looking at her work you'd never guess that she's 9 years old.

Her first picture, which she gives to me, is of Dick and I in a flower field. Dick's handing a bouquet to me.

I ask why she didn't put herself in the picture. She shrugs her shoulders. Then she puts herself in the picture as a spectator.

Is that what she feels like?

I tell her that she should be getting a bouquet too.

Her eyes seem to ask if I really think that.

When I tell her that I do she grins.

Dick was right when he said that Hope's smile lights up a room.

After she draws a few more pictures (Including one of Dick proposing to me.** Little romantic.) I hear knocking at the door.

It's too early for it to be Dick so I'm thinking it's one of the Birds.

Hope looks terrified. She hides under the dining room table.

I wheel over to tell her it's all right.

When I get there I don't see her.

But I can hear her heart beating franticly.

Dick didn't tell me anything about this.

*Helena Bertinelli, Huntress, Birds of Prey member

**This is actually canon.


	8. Chapter 8

For Kagome04...since she reviewed. (HINTHINT)

* * *

I have powers?

I have powers?

I can turn invisible!

I remember how I escaped my house now.

I turned invisible and somehow phased through my front door.

How do I turn visible again?

Babs looks worried.

I don't want her to worry.

I turn visible as Babs opens the door.

It's not Dick.

According to Babs, the visitor's name is Helena.

I smile.

I know that name.

She's the one who made the muffins.

She looks a lot like me.

The only difference I see is the fact that she has one more blue eye than I do. (My left eye's blue and my right eye's brown in case you were wondering.)

I notice Helena's coming towards the dining room table so I decide to come out from under it.

"Hey Babs who's your houseguest?"

Here we go again.

After Babs tells Helena about me (not to mention why I'm here) I wave a Hello.

Helena, smiling, waves a Hello back.

Then she notices my pictures.

"Hope, you drew these?"

I nod.

"Babs, you have a little romantic on your hands."

I blush.

"And you shall call her...Mini-Me." "She does look a lot like me. I've never seen anyone with two different colored eyes though." Feeling unique, I smile. "That smile does light up the room. Not that I doubted you...but Dick was lucky to find this kid." "Not to mention she's a 9 year old..." "Can't we just say she's a really good artist? Hope, did you ever take an art class?"

When I shake my head two pairs of eyes widen.

Two voices speak in unison.

"How is that possible?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Do you take requests?" "Helena, you're not taking advantage of Hope's art skill, are you?" "What makes you think I'd do that? Of course I'm not!"

I go back to the dining room table where the colored pencils and paper await me. I have never liked shouting.

I end up drawing Dick and Babs with me in between them. Dick's on my right and Babs is on my left. They're both holding one of my hands. They're married and together we're heading to my favorite park.

Smiling, I carefully fold the picture up and place it in my right front pocket. I pat my pocket. I like this picture the best. I mean, I loved my parents, but I really miss the feeling of being part of a family.

Helena and Babs are still talking so I decide to draw some more pictures. One of the pictures I drew is of my parents. I put this one in my left front pocket.

Then I stare at my last piece of paper. Before I can decide what to draw, I hear knocking on the door. My first instinct is to hide under the table again. But since I'm thinking it might be Dick I ignore that instinct.

Babs opens the door and Dick walks in.

"Babs? What's going on?" "Dick, we need to talk. Helena, can you excuse us for a minute?" "I was going to head out anyway."

The door closes.

"Dick, there's something I need to tell you about Hope." "Did she do something bad?" "No." "Then what is it?" "She's a Meta."

Dick's eyes widen.

"What can she do?" "Well..."


	9. Chapter 9

After Babs finishes explaining what I can do, Dick looks at me.

Almost instantly I start to feel kind of nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I look down at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just curious."

I pull out the dark blue (my favorite color) colored pencil and write that I just now remembered about my power to turn invisible. You never asked about my art.

Dick smiles.

"Well, it's really good Hope. I wish I could draw like that."

I smile back.

"So, you were good for Babs?"

I nod.

"She's a good kid Dick." "You ready to go back to my place?"

I look at Babs.

"You'll always be welcome here."

I smile and nod.

Just before I leave Babs thanks me for the picture.

I nod as the elevator doors close.

I manage to catch a quick nap during the drive.

When we arrive back at Dick's place, I climb out of the car and head to the living room.

"O.K. show me your power."

I look at him.

"What can only Babs see it?"

I shake my head.

It takes a while but I manage to turn invisible again.

"O.K. I want to test something."

He gets a spoon then places it on the floor.

I'm guessing he wants me to pick it up.

So that's exactly what I do.

"I can see the spoon. Can you turn visible again?"

Like before it takes a while for me to turn visible again.

Dick has me work on turning invisible and visible again for about half an hour. Fifteen minutes later I can become invisible instantly. Same goes for turning visible again.

My stomach growls.

Soon I am eating a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. I had my first bite while invisible (Dick couldn't see it) but I'm visible right now. I finish the sandwich and a glass of water.

"You know something Hope?"

I look at Dick.

"You're the only Meta in the house."

I nod.

Then grinning I turn invisible and tag Dick.

His eyes widen.

"Don't do that!"

I turn visible again and back away startled.

"I'm sorry for shouting."

I nod.

"I'll pay you if you do that to Bruce though."

I grin.

"Shall we say...5 dollars?"

Feeling slightly mischievous (for reasons I don't know) I shake his hand.

Deal.

Of course the fact that 5 is my favorite number is also a plus.

* * *

At the sight of Bruce's place my eyes widen.

"Yeah I know. It's pretty big."

At Dick's insistence I turn invisible before he knocks on the door.

A pleasantly surprised Alfred opens it and we walk in.

We soon arrive at what must be Bruce's study.

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor."

Bruce gets up from his chair.

"Hello Dick."

I go behind Bruce and tag him.

He startles.

"Bruce, you O.K?" "Fine."

He looks around, failing to notice Dick hiding laughter.

Alfred's gone off somewhere so once I'm behind Dick I turn visible again.

After Bruce and Dick finish up their conversation, I turn invisible again.

Once we're outside Bruce's place, Dick hands a now visible me a 10 dollar bill.

He tells me that the expression on Bruce's face was worth more than 5 dollars.

I put the money behind the picture of my parents.

Then we go back to Dick's place.

I feel kind of bad for what I used my power to do but the sound of Dick's laughter makes me feel better. I like his laugh. It makes me think that him adopting me is a good idea after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Not two-fer but THREE-fer Thursday...maybe it's something in the water.

* * *

Once we get back to Dick's place I head to the couch in the living room.

Since I feel really tired I collapse on it.

But I can't seem to fall asleep.

Dick looks at me.

"Can't sleep?"

I nod.

A couple minutes later he hands me a cup.

I look inside.

It's warm milk with...I take a sniff.

A pinch of cinnamon.

My Mom's nightmare remedy.

"Alfred made this for me when I had nightmares but I figured it would work for restlessness too."

I nod.

As I drink it my eyes well up with tears. By the time the cup's empty I'm crying.

"What's wrong Hope?"

I wipe my tears away and pull out the picture of my parents.

I unfold it, point to my Mom, point to the cup, then pointo to me.

"Your Mom used to make that drink for you?"

I nod as more tears fall down my face.

"I'm so sorry Hope."

I set the picture down on the table next to the cup.

Then, unable to help myself, I climb into Dick's arms for a hug.

He embraces me with a smile.

I like Dick's hugs too.

He gently wipes my tears away and sets me down on the floor.

"I want you to remember something for me O.K?"

I nod.

"You're never alone. Do you know why?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"You're never alone because I'm here for you. That's what I want you to remember for me."

I nod, then smiling, hug him.

My grin broadens when he hugs me back.

I love Dick's hugs.

I may have gotten only two but I really love them.

They make me feel safe and warm.

It's a really good feeling.

That same feeling helps me fall asleep.

It keeps my dreams nightmare free.

But, though I try my hardest, and even though the adoption papers are complete, my voice still shows no sign of returning.


	11. Chapter 11

Only one chapter this time...but it's important.

* * *

I still keep the picture of my parents in my left front pocket.

But a framed copy of it has found its place among Dick's pictures.

That's one of the now 6 pictures he has.

The other one is of me on his shoulders. Babs is in that picture as well. She's on his right, smiling up at Dick and I.

The last picture is of me, Dick, Wally, and my best friend Kit.

Well, technicallly she's my only friend but still.

As far as school is considered, since I still don't have my voice, Babs homeschools me.

It's been exactly two months since my parents died.

One month since Dick's adoption of me was official.

Dick and Wally still don't know that I know their secrets.

At present, I'm at the doctor's office.

Dick's been wondering if the fire that killed my parents damaged my vocal cords.

"I'm going to have to take some X-rays."

Dr. Thompkins hands me a gown.

"Let me know when you guys are ready."

I turn invisible, strip to underwear and socks, put on the gown, then turn visible again.

After Dick helps me tie the gown, he smiles.

"You ready?"

I wiggle my toes in my dark blue ankle high socks and nod.

Dick pokes his head out of the door.

"Leslie, we're ready to RRRRRUMBLE!"

I grin.

Dr. Thompkins comes in with a smile on her face.

"How do you put up with him, Hope?"

I shrug my shoulders.

Dick tousles my hair.

"She puts up with me because she has to. Right Hope?"

I fix my hair and follow Dr. Thompkins to the X-ray machine.

A few minutes later, I'm dressed again and looking at the X-rays with Dick and Dr. Thompkins. I'm not sure what I should be looking for but they don't seem to like what they see.

"I suppose it's possible that Hope will get her voice back but only time will tell."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Leslie."

"No problem."

We're headed home when I notice something.

We're being followed!

Feeling somewhat nervous, I look to see who's following us.

It doesn't look like anyone I know and the eyes of the driver seem almost sinister.

My heart starts to pound as I fight the temptation to turn invisible.

Whoever this guy is, I don't want him to know where I live.

Dick, who obviously picked up on my fear, tries to lose our follower.

Ten minutes later we're still being followed and it's getting harder and harder for me to resist the temptation to turn invisible.

"Who is this guy?"

I shrug my shaking shoulders.

By now, not only am I shaking with fear I'm also biting my lip like crazy.

Dick is trying to ditch our follower and console me.

So far he's failing at both.

All I want to do is hide.

When half and hour has passed and we're still being followed, Dick decides to pull over and confront our follower. He asks me to stay in the car. I do so reluctantly.

Our follower climbs out to meet Dick. He's huge!

Dick told me how to fight. He may be Nightwing but I've got to help him.

I climb out of the car.

That's my mistake.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hope Levine."

My eyes widen.

How does he know my name?

Dick looks at me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

I notice a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

I never could have expected what happened next.

Our follower knocks Dick for a loop.

While Dick's dizzy, I feel myself being picked up with unfamiliar and strong hands. Even if I turn invisible, there's no way I can escape his grip. Then our follower throws me in the back of his truck.

The last thing I hear before I'm speeded away is Dick shouting my name.


	12. Chapter 12

For Kagome04...since she reviewed. *hinthint*

* * *

My heart pounds as I get farther and farther away from Dick.

I can't help but wonder where my captor is taking me. I'm sure that he knows but he's not saying anything and the silence is starting to scare me even more than I already am.

Trying to comfort myself I pull out my picture of Babs, Dick, and me. (I've still kept it in my right front pocket.) I unfold it and touch my fingers to Dick's image.

Will I ever see him or Babs again?

I remember his bloody nose.

I hope he's O.K.

I hope he finds me.

I'm still scared both of fire and what's going to happen to me.

I mean, I may not be much of a detective but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be good.

I could turn invisible and try to escape but since I don't know where I am that probably wouldn't do much good.

Plus I don't really want my captor knowing about my powers.

I refold the picture and put it back in my pocket.

Even though I really want to, there's no way I can find out where I am.

There's no windows for me to look out of.

Or any seat belts for that matter.

I wasn't really expecting a seat belt but the lack of one adds to the feeling that I'm not safe.

I can only pray that Dick finds me and soon.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Hope!

She's been kidnapped!

But why would anyone want to kidnap her?

Focus, Grayson.

Whoever it was knew her name.

So it's got to be someone from her past.

I wonder if he knows about her power or her art skill.

Focus, Grayson!

I call Babs's emergency number.

"Dick? What's wrong?" "It's not me. It's Hope. She's been kidnapped Babs!" "O.K. I'm guessing you don't have a tracer on her?" "No, I don't. I'm in my civvies*." "O.K. Did you get the license plate number?" "No. I was seeing stars. When my vision cleared the car was too far away."

My voice softens as I tell Babs that Hope must be so scared.

"How far are you from my tower?" "About a 10 to 15 minute drive from it Rapunzel." "Rapunzel huh? All right. See you then Prince Charming."

After I hang up, a wry smile crosses my face.

Rapunzel was the last story I read to Hope.

That kid loves fairy tales.

Memories of Hope keep me going as I speed to Babs's place.

But it still feels like forever before I get there.

* * *

*civilian clothes


	13. Chapter 13

2-fer Tuesday...

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Can't this elevator go any faster?

I'm finally able to get out of it.

The door opens instantly.

Babs is on the other side.

"Let's see what we can do to find Hope."

Not trusting myself to speak, I simply nod.

I can feel my shoulders shaking as I close the door.

Once the door's closed, Babs looks at me.

"Dick? You O.K?" "I don't know."

Babs smiles and puts her warm hand in my now shaking one.

"We'll find her Dick. We'll do it together just like we've always been."

Her words encourage me.

"You're right Babs. Now let's get started."

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

Where am I?

I can't see a thing so I'm guessing my captor put a blindfold on me.

That and I can't move.

I'm wondering what Dick would do.

I know I can turn invisible but I doubt that would do any good.

I hear footsteps.

They stop and cold hands take my blindfold off.

I look up at the face of my captor.

"Hope Levine, I have brought you here so I can use your gifts for my own gain."

My eyes widen.

How does he know about my gifts?

"It does not matter how I know about your gifts. If you do not use them for me I will hurt Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. It doesn't matter how I know about them. You will serve me for I also know that they matter to you."

I look down at the floor.

"That's right. I got you now. About time too. I've been waiting two months with a... shall we say fiery kind of anticipation?"

O.K. now I'm mad.

I can't believe this guy killed my parents!

And now he wants me to work for him?

I want to spit in his face.

But since I don't want Dick and Babs to get hurt I decide to serve him.

"Good! Now here's my plan. You are going to steal valuable drawings for me and replace them with fakes that you've made. Your invisibility power will make getting in and out a piece of cake. Now I also know that the drawings will still be visible. So you'll be putting them in your pockets. You got all that?"

I nod.

"That's a girl. You'll pull your first job soon."

He frees my arms and legs then leads me to a stainless steel table which has all kinds of art supplies and paper on it.

"One more thing. If you mess up, I'll hurt you."

He slaps a copy of what I'm sure is a valuable drawing on the table right in front of my chair.

"Now get to work!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

So far, nothing but dead ends.

"I'm starting to lose hope." "Pun intended?" "Yes and no. It just slipped out." "Uh huh. I hope she's O.K. Great. Now you've got me making puns. From now on, I'm saving them for you." "Why, thank you very much, Miss Gordon." "You're certainly welcome, Mr. Grayson."

I look at the computer screen, suddenly feeling that Bruce would be doing a better job at this than I am.

I'm almost considering calling him in when I hear a knock at the door.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

I may like to draw but I've never been inside an art museum before.

I only wish it was under better circumstances.

I'm invisible now and in the process of exchanging one of the many drawings in here with my fake one.

I tried to leave a message for Dick on it hoping my captor wouldn't see it.

The bruise on my left leg is evidence that I failed.

My captor, who I learned calls himself Big Boss, said he was being nice when he decided not to have the bruise be on my arm.

O.K. now all I have to do is leave the museum.

When I'm out of the museum (and visible again), I see Big Boss waiting for me.

He looks proud.

I feel guilty.

Once we're back at his place, I hand him the drawing.

"Nice work, kid."

He gives me bread and water.

"After you finish that get some rest. You earned it."

Rest?

I couldn't sleep if I tried.

I do finish the bread and water though.

Then I pray again that Dick will find me.

Please let him find me soon.

Please.


	15. Chapter 15

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I answer the door and find Helena on the other side.

"Dick? What are you doing here?" "Hope's been kidnapped. I came here for help." "The poor kid must be so scared. I'll do what I can to find her as well." "Thanks." "Not a problem. It's the least I can do. So, you got any leads on where she is?"

Somewhat embarrassed, I admit that I don't.

"You could always prowl the streets as Nightwing..." "And use the Bruce method of getting intel?" "Dick!" "Sorry Babs. It's just..."

I put my face in my hands.

I can't deal with this.

It almost feels like losing my Mom and Dad all over again.

Where are you Hope?

The sooner I find you, the better.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

I've started to pace.

I've got to get out of here and find Dick but how?

"Quit that pacing or I'll tie you up again!"

I stop but only because I do not want to get tied up again.

"Good girl."

I hate Big Boss.

Hate, hate, **hate** him.

"Now stay here while I go make a phone call. The reception in here's lousy."

Big Boss doesn't know he gave me a clue to where I am when he said that.

I remember my Dad said that warehouses get lousy reception.

(He would know because he worked for a phone company.)

I must be in a warehouse.

I don't know which one because Big Boss has never let me see that.

I try to listen to Big Boss's conversation.

If I'm lucky, maybe more clues will be given.

Turns out I'm very lucky.

According to Big Boss, I'm in Warehouse #38* next to the Bludhaven scrap heap.

I go to the art table and quickly write a note for Dick that tells him where I am and some other things.

I put my 10 dollars in it (knew it would come in handy someday) then fold the letter up and put it in my left front pocket.

Finished that just in the nick of time too.

Big Boss has just come in.

Now when I get my next "job" from him I can hand someone my letter after I leave the museum.

Of course, since I'm now exhausted, a good night's sleep will have to come first.

* * *

*issue of Detective Comics that Dick Grayson first appeared in


	16. Chapter 16

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

It's been a day since Hope was kidnapped and I'm still no closer to finding her.

Babs says that I don't look at all rested but how could I have slept anyway?

Before I normally would have gotten some sleep I read Hope a bedtime story.

Last night was the first night in almost two months that I didn't do that and that was only because I couldn't.

I will not have tonight be another night where I couldn't read Hope a bedtime story.

I will find Hope today.

I have to.

She needs me.

And, more than anything, I want her home.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

Dick?

Where are...

Oh yeah.

"Rise and shine kid. It's a new day. And that means I've got a new job for you. So, get to your workstation."

After rubbing sleep (what little I got) from my eyes, I comply to Big Boss's order.

One drawing and ten minutes later, I'm invisible and back at the art museum.

I've always been a quick learner so I'm able to finish my latest "job" relatively fast.

Well, faster than the last one at least.

Once I'm out of the museum and visible (for the second time) I furtively slip my letter to someone in the crowd outside.

Big Boss doesn't notice, thank goodness.

Before whoever got the letter can notice that I gave it to him, Big Boss is taking me back to the warehouse.

I guess the only thing that I can do now is wait (some more) for Dick to find me.


	17. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I've left Babs's place to get some air.

I'm about to go back inside when somebody stops me.

"Hey, are you Dick Grayson?" "That's me." "Guess that means this letter is for you. I'm not sure who gave it to me but it wasn't the postman. Well, I better get going."

I look at the piece of paper in my hand.

Since I have a strange feeling that Babs and Helena should see it too, I put it in my pocket and head inside.

One elevator ride later, I put the letter on the dining room table and unfold it.

A smile comes to my face.

It's from Hope.

It reads as follows:

Dick Grayson,

Big Boss (that's what he calls himself) has me at Workhouse #38 next to the Bludhaven scrap heap. He knows about my invisibility power and my art skill. **He's the one who killed my parents!** I'm looking forward to seeing you.

Hope

P.S. I think it would be more effective if you came in your police uniform instead of the suit you wear for you other job.

That's my girl.

Wait...she knows I'm Nightwing?

I notice something else written on the letter in smaller print.

It says P.P.S. I don't resent N.W. He can't be everywhere. Besides I like D.G.

A broad grin crosses my face.

I like you too Hope.

"Well, don't you think you should get in your police uniform and head to Workhouse #38?" "You wouldn't happen to know anything about police uniforms, would you Babs?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Get going Dick! Hope's waiting for you."

I head back to my house and one change of clothes later I'm on my way.

Too bad for "Big Boss".

He obviously doesn't know that he messed with a police officer.

My cop car, if nothing else, should knock some sense into his head.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

Still waiting for Dick.

There's not much else I can do.

I mean, I could draw but I don't feel like it.

I hear something in the distance.

Is that...

It is!

It's a siren!

Dick's coming!

It has to be him!

Big Boss glares at me.

"You called the cops on me didn't you? You little rat!"

He starts punching me.

"Take that! And that!"

After giving me two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a bruise on my right leg, Big Boss ties me up again.

But before he can do anything else, Dick comes in.

"Stop right there!"

Big Boss glares at Dick.

"What are you going to do?" "Put you under arrest for kidnapping Hope and murdering the Levines. That's what I'm going to do. Put your hands behind you back. **Now.**"

Dick pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

After Dick's partner drives Big Boss (and the drawings) away, Dick unties me.

"It's good to see you again Hope."

He hugs me.

"You O.K. now?" "Yeah." "Goo..Hey! Your voice is back!"

It is?

"It is!"

We're both grinning all the way to Babs's place.

One elevator ride later, I look at Babs.

"Dick! Hope! Welcome back!" "Babs, Hope has something to tell you..."

* * *

Epilogue-2 months later

* * *

"So Big Boss is somewhere where he'll never hurt me again?" "Yeah, he got a life sentence with no possibility of parole, so I'd say you're safe."

Dick hugs me.

"So is Babs ready yet?" "Almost! And patience is a virtue, Mr. Grayson!" "I'm just making sure, Mrs. Grayson!"

A few minutes later, Babs shows up.

"You guys ready?"

I grin.

"How could I not be?" "All right, then let's go."

Dick walks out the door.

"It's a b-e-a-utiful* day out there."

I smile.

The sun feels wonderful.

Since our destination isn't that far away, we're taking a walk.

Dick and Babs are on my right and left (respectively).

They're each holding one of my hands.

I grin again.

There's the park entrance.

I'm also smiling because, just like the fairy tales I love, I got my happy ending.

Or, as Dick would say, a picture perfect one.

Pun intended.

* * *

*Bruce Almighty, anyone?


End file.
